


Voyeur

by prismdreams



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), liam payne - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, College, College Parties, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Language Kink, Liam-centric, Long-Term Relationship(s), Louis-centric, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Male-Female Friendship, Nerd Louis, Non-Famous Liam, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Plural, Popular Liam, Rating: NC17, Relationship(s), Rich Liam, Rich Louis, Romantic Friendship, Sad Louis, Sex Talk, Smut, Student Liam, Student Louis, University Student Liam, University Student Louis, Work In Progress, dry spells, frat house, mature - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismdreams/pseuds/prismdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought she wasn't getting exactly what she needed.</p><p>She believed it was none of his damn business.</p><p>And he knew she was too gullible for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Annie was not having a great night. It was another one of Liam's friend's college raves at some random mansion out of town and she was wondering how she was going to survive it. Liam treated them like they were no big deal and weren't draining. She didn't know raves were so nonchalant and not to mention dramatic.  
  
She hated being such a tag along but it felt that way for the last few times she came with Liam. She wasn't much of a drinker or loud party animal; it wasn't like she could add anything to the crowds. Not that she had a boring personality, they just weren't her thing.  
  
Drinking always made her sleepy anyway, she didn't really need it but she wanted to forget the night, go home and relax from all this excitement. Of course Liam's friends were living it up while the lone American girl sat on the sidelines being a "prude" or so they thought of her. One thing Annie was not was a prude. She and Liam hadn't been intimate for a while but this was both of their faults. She didn't expect college life to be as monotonous as it was.  
  
Annie sifted through the pot smoke-filled crowd of the house, trying to find the bathroom. This would have been her in high school, things haven't changed much. She needed to breathe from all the crazy claustrophobic atmosphere; even though going to the bathroom was the worst because loads of drugs came in and out of there, let alone, it is still a bathroom so the smell was apparent, it was still the safest place she could think of now. Her makeshift escape until Liam finally realized she was gone.  
  
She didn't want to hitch a ride, Liam would get worried and she didn't want to bother him as he's always the man of the hour at these parties so her best bet was to sulk and sit through it somewhere private where she can lock the door in peace or just take a long nap, whichever came first.  
  
As soon as she reached the door leading to the bathroom she tried to avoid the make out sessions around her, it looked like they'd just met each other too. Not Annie's style. Why couldn't she have just said no this time? Not this night. Watching everyone else enjoy themselves wasn't something she wanted to continue doing.  
  
As she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind, she leaned her body against it. A loud thump shook the door and she jumped up with her eyes wide open.  
  
She heard voices outside which were piercing as the music blared in the background. It was hard to really talk at these kinds of things. It's no different than going to a concert and screaming at the top of your lungs or being around people who do. Liam was just as loud as the rest; strangely he was so quiet when they are together. Being the girlfriend of the man of the hour had major responsibility apparently. Annie didn't know all the things that came with being in a relationship almost felt like she had to accompany him wherever he went publicly. She didn't want to let him down so she went, against her own volition.  
  
She peeled her body off the door and walked over to the bath tub and sat on the edge. The coolness of the ceramic chilled the backs of her legs. She grabbed the towel hanging off the side and laid it inside of the inner lining of the tub. She slipped off her flats and climbed inside, trying to relax. The party was still too loud but she tried her best. She didn't want to sleep because there was no way that was going to happen realistically but she still wanted a bit of peace if she could get it.  
  
Maybe escaping out the window was her best bet. She looked to it for another idea when the door suddenly flung open and shut with a slam.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' blue eyes narrowed into Annie's confused brown ones. "Annie, what are you doing here?"   
  
Annie stumbled over herself; even though she wasn't nude it still felt that way. Her arms immediately covered her bare shoulders. "Just, I don't know, what are _you_ doing here?"   
  
Louis' eyes bore into hers for a moment. "I don't know. I didn't see you downstairs, just wanted to know what happened."   
  
_Typical Lou, always butting his head into things that aren't that big of a deal._ "Nothing, just, you know how Liam likes these things and all the shit that. I was enjoying myself last time it happened. I don't wanna sulk out when everyone is obviously into it."   
  
Louis nodded. Annie noticed that he was dressed to the nines again. Louis always dressed to impress; he came from a rich background but he wasn't over-the-top like most guys with his wealth. Liam was more casual. Louis was proper, more like a gentleman. Far as Annie knew he was Liam's only responsible friend. Part of the reason why Annie only spoke to him and not Liam's other friends.  
  
She looked at him oddly. "Why aren't _you_ downstairs? You're obviously dressed for it."   
  
Louis smirked and blushed as he looked down. Annie always teased him about his style but he took it because he knew she was just being silly. If it was anybody else he wouldn't take it as a joke. His family wasn't as loose as other families like Liam's when it came to money.   
  
"I'm not really feeling it tonight. Plus I don't wanna be down there unless everyone is having a good time. I'm surprised Liam isn't looking for you."

Annie rolled her eyes, maybe Louis never paid attention but Liam is kind of an important guy.  
  
Liam never does at these parties; Annie often got lost in the crowds, nursing one beer in a corner of the house party until he locates her by the end. Sometimes she rarely saw Louis; usually it was near the end of the party when people would mostly too wasted to drive themselves back home. Annie's mouth twitched, she always saw Louis behind him though, Liam asked Louis to drive her back the last few times because Liam was too intoxicated to get behind the wheel. Annie didn't feel she should worry, it's his life and he could do what he wants with it.  
   
Louis worried about her, probably had something to do with them meeting in freshman year.   
  
"Yeah that usually happens by the end, I'm ok with waiting around until then." Annie nonchalantly waved at him and uneasily glanced back at her makeshift bed in the tub.   
  
"Ah I see, that doesn't look very comfortable. Were you really planning on sticking it out alone in here?"   
  
Annie narrowed her eyes and sat down on the edge of the cold ceramic tub again. "Guess I just needed some peace from the heavily extroverted excitement."   
  
Louis crouched down to her level and tried to look in her eyes but she was staring off far away. It seemed like she was somewhere else in deep thought.   
  
"Hey?"   
  
Annie turned her attention to Louis, his eyes were concentrating on something and she was trying to figure it out. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.   
  
"Does he, umm, Li, is he good to you?"   
  
It was a private question but Annie felt like answering it, Louis never judged her, he was one of the best people to talk to, seemed like lately he'd been the only person she can rely on to be there for her; as a friend and nothing more.   
  
"Yeah, he is. I - you know it’s weird. I never thought we'd make it this far. I used to think we were so different when we met. Like opposites, but it worked out. We make it work."   
  
"Is it all supposed to be only work?"   
  
_What was he getting at?_ Annie caught her laugh. "Relationships require work. Just learn to put up with each other's vices. And it’s not only work, it’s more than that. But really, prepare for the worst, hope for the best."   
  
Louis raised his eyebrows, "Since when do you talk in clichés? I guess you're right. But it shouldn't be hard to get on, right? Even if Li's life isn't always like you want it to be, he does care for you; a lot of us do."   
  
Annie smirked and pushed his shoulder. Louis was being really sentimental and it wasn't that late. "Where's all the cheese talk coming from? I thought you'd be hooking up with some girl tonight. You know, since _everyone_ else is doing it. You had your eye on a few of them, especially the harlots that walked in."   
  
Louis smiled and sunk down on the furry bath mat, leaning against the cabinet sink. "I didn't know you watched me." He made direct eye contact with her in that moment.   
  
Annie found it hard to look away but she tried to because Louis always had these eyes that would just look at you and then grip you as if you are the only person in the room to him. He did that a lot with other people so she didn't think anything of it. "It's pretty obvious when a guy nearly gawks at girls. You don't hide your attractions well."   
  
"Piss it. I don't gawk at girls. I look, there's a difference. And just because I look at them, it doesn't mean I want to shag them. Wishful thinking on their part."   
  
"I never said you did and I never really gave that impression I thought you slept with everything that moved. I know how some guys can be I guess..." Annie trailed off not meaning to but there was something she wanted to admit that stuck in the back of her mind.   
  
Louis would have probably found her thoughts to be ludicrous if she really confessed them.  
  
"Now _you're_ talking in stereotypes, what's wrong? Since when do you lump us all in one boat? I don't think I've ever seen you this jaded." Louis admitted.  
  
Annie leaned back a bit and stopped when she realized she was backing into the tub. She let her body lower more, sunk down on the towel and moved to get more comfortable. "Sorry...I just, I don't know. I like Liam and I respect his life it's just, and honestly," she sat up and glared at Louis, "please don't tell this to anyone, especially Liam." She sunk back down on the towel and took a deep breath. "I feel like sometimes, maybe...deep down, I could do better."   
  
There was a silence that followed after she admitted that. Louis didn't know what to say or how to answer. He swallowed roughly, should he be happy or sad that she said it? He looked at her looking up at the ceiling, her lips parted, her forehead crinkled, her breathing had sped up.   
  
"Do you mean that?"   
  
Annie’s eyes flickered across from Louis and back up to where her distracted eyes were just now. Why did she say that? Louis wouldn't judge her but this is something she normally kept locked away in her head. Lately she had been feeling this way and she couldn't possibly tell Liam. He wouldn't have a free moment to hear her out in all honesty.  
  
Annie sat up slowly, collecting her thoughts, trying to work the puzzle pieces in her brain so they won't come out as jumbled mush. She held onto the edge of the tub, steadying herself, wanting to stand but kept herself down.   
  
"Yes...I mean-it's true but, I don't know. Maybe I need to go home or something.” _Look at me; I'm in a tub for Christ sakes! My boyfriend is outside living it up. Why am I doing this to myself?_  
  
"Why _are_ you doing this to yourself Annie?"   
  
Were her thoughts speaking aloud or Louis saying them? The accent was too English and posh sounding to be her own.   
  
She pushed her deep brunette hair away from her face and tried not to lose it. This conversation just got more intense and she wasn't sure how she was going to handle it.   
  
"Nothing, sorry I brought it up. Can we, like, change the subject?" She also didn't plan on talking with Louis this long but as long as it's not about Liam she can rest easy.   
  
She swallowed carefully but he nodded and went with the subject change. It was funny how they've never been this serious around each other before. It almost seemed like Louis was waiting on her answer as if he needed to hear it.   
  
They started talking about Louis' odd obsession with his Wii system, but Annie tried to make a joke of it because he was just being silly. The look on his face was so serious and nerdy. When she paused to look at his face, she pulled back from the jokes.  
  
"A gamer? You? Please. I'm sure your delightfully, stiff upper lipped family would be so proud at how you spend your time when they aren't looking."   
  
"I'm full of surprises babe. It doesn't end with me. There's stuff I never told you, but I thought you knew this about me at least. I'm shocked. This is lightweight."   
  
"Nah, you never told me. Being a lazy person does take a lot of time and your parents give you so much of it. They all think you're studying to take over the business but no, you're just a regular shlobby bloke just like the average American guy here. Only, you still have nevertheless all the stereotypes of a Brit, so we'll amend that to slobby Brit, or I don't know, anyone in the royal family. You're basically Prince Harry on the weekend."   
  
"I'm not who you think I am but I do like to have fun sometimes. Beats whacking off."   
  
Annie sucked in her lip and looked away with an awkward look. She started giggling a little, then he looked at her funny and she giggled harder. He rolled his eyes as she giggled even louder than before. She eventually calmed down the laughter by taking deep breaths. She didn't think she'd smile let alone laugh tonight. Louis sometimes said whatever he's thinking and it almost always gets a big reaction, he's not as posh as people think he is. Sometimes Annie wondered if she only got to see this side of him when no one is looking.   
  
"Well, that is good to know."   
  
"It is, my penis thanks my hand often."   
  
Annie clucked her tongue and avoided responding to the comment. "So…how much longer is the party going to be, you know?"   
  
Louis looked bemused, "You really wanna get out of here don't you?"   
  
She shrugged.   
  
"I'm not sure honestly, knowing Li, he could take it well into dawn hours, though I hope not because some of us need to work for a living."   
  
Annie nodded, seemed accurate of how Liam would do these things. Lately she's wanted to feel his arms around her, they don't live together but she sometimes would stay over and Liam sometimes liked his space. She liked to touch him, maybe it wasn't always mutual, she didn't always feel attractive to her boyfriend and that was the saddest thing to admit.   
  
Annie sighed heavily as she realized this was going to be another long, boring night of waiting. But for what? Couldn't she just do the things she wanted to do when Liam threw parties? Whatever that is, be alone or maybe lay with her boyfriend. Lay there in utter peace, having his arms wrapped around her body as she fit inside his hold. Just being near him would be enough. She wanted things to be simple again. Like how they were in the beginning of their relationship. Maybe she should ask him to do it next time. What's the harm in that?   
  
"Ask him to do what?"   
  
Annie's eyes flew open wide. Did she asked that question out of her thoughts? She had to cover her tracks quickly.   
  
"Uh, nothing, just wanna ask him, never mind him. Sorry my thoughts are fucked up now."   
  
"I'm prepared to be your Oprah if you want me to."   
  
Her eyes seriously held his for a moment. "I don't know Lou, maybe in the past that would have been okay. I don't wanna be pessimistic tonight."   
  
Louis grabbed a towel hanging up from the rack and folded it into a pillow shape as he put it at the head of the bath mat. He made sure to lock the door in case any bystanders came in to disturb them; but realistically, it was in case he got hit by it. He lied down and folded his hands behind his head.   
  
"Try me." He was daring her to continue and strangely she was feeling a lot more comfortable than before.   
  
Annie swung her bare legs over so the length of her body was fully inside the tub. She closed her eyes and opened them again. Was she really doing this?  After a few silent moments she looked at him hesitantly before slightly nodding her head.  
  
"Do you love him?" Louis asked, more blurted out than asked, making Annie’s eyes and the rest of her wide awake.   
  
Annie's mouth hung open and her throat had cotton balls forming. "I have feelings for him."   
  
"Not what I asked, do you love him? Are you in love with him?" Louis asked rather sharply again, elaborating even more on the second question.   
  
Her face had gone all red and she couldn't believe how direct he was being.   
  
"You know, you're too far away. You should come closer." Louis' voice came again, this time even more raspy, laced with a serious tone but still comforting at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Annie wanted to know how he is doing this. She's never known Louis to be so forward, so commanding, it almost sounded like he was ordering her to come closer to him. For once it felt really good that someone wanted to be near her. And he's a friend, there's nothing to worry about. Least she went with this because she didn't want to think about how much she craved contact from a man.

It was just sitting closer, she can handle that. She pushed herself up slowly and stepped over the tub, crouching down to Louis' level as he began to sit up when she came all the way down. He looked at her for a moment before he noticed just how beautiful she was up close. How the blush on her cheeks crept up when he lifted his hand to move some hair out of her eyes so he can see her face.

He'd known that face for a while, since they were teenagers, she'd matured long since and he was fascinated with how much she changed, for the better.

"Well I'm closer and now, I don't know what to say. Sorry it's just, that question really threw me, I didn't think you would be so-"

"Curious? I think Liam has a right to know if you are his girl. I was just wondering if you believe that's true."

Annie cleared her throat and gained her posture back. Even though she was closer to Louis than usual she had to maintain a sense of reality and try not to get to that point where she was shivering. Only Liam could make her feel that way, not his friend, or hers for that matter.

 _Did I love Liam? Well…_ "Yes I think so. He and I are together and I mean, that does mean something, it's been the longest relationship I've ever had. I think it matters that we mean something to each for it to last as long as it has."

Annie blew out some air she was holding, unsure of why. She didn't need to feel so nervous, the answer was so simple.

"I don't really believe you."

She narrowed her eyes, moving away slightly. She almost glared at him but instead sent him a confused look. Louis would never second guess her. This was out of character for him.

"Seriously, I just don't believe you feel this way about him. Yeah you've been with him a while but you never answered the simple question I asked. Do you love Liam?"

She repositioned her body, "That's a long-winded question though. I love a lot of things; I don't need to shout them out just to prove I do. I _show_ people how I feel about them. It's easier for me then just reciting those Hallmark-inspired words." Annie said, bitterly.

She sounded bitchy, even she can admit that but Louis was prying and judging, something he's never done before and it was coming out of nowhere.

Louis laughed and leaned back down on the mat as his rested his head on the towel. "I know exactly why you can't answer the question."

Annie shook her head, he couldn't be serious now? Louis never acted this abrupt. She was afraid to know what he was thinking and tried to stand up but he held her body back down. She tripped and fell on top of his body. She tried to get up but he held her there, looking at her with new eyes, different eyes. She didn't know him to ever look at her this way; they were friends, why is she behaving this way? Clearly he'd been drinking, her sober mind concluded this.

"Liam doesn't know what you want love, does he? He never took the time to understand it, that right?" Louis whispered, as crazy as all of this seemed, what he was saying wasn't untrue.

Annie scoffed and pushed her entire strength against his grip on her and succeeded. "You have no idea what you're talking about, seriously."

Louis mocked her scoff and gave his trademark smirk instead, "Don't I? Well, since we're making deep confessions tonight, I have something I want to say..."

"I'm scared to hear you continue." She winced.

"Oh it's quite good in my opinion. It's the main reason why you can't answer that question."

Louis bit his lip; he knew what he was doing. He wanted her full attention and when he glanced at her, he knew it was there and that gave him the green light he wanted to continue. "I may have heard you guys shagging."

Annie's jaw dropped. "You asshole! You listened to us while we were intimate!" She gave his shoulder a hard shove and he fell back taking it, with a small, amused smile on his face.

"I may have heard you guys go at it but really, was disappointed in what I heard."

"Uh, excuse me?"

"It was over very quickly. Sounded like Liam got his then."

"What?" Annie's eyebrows twisted. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you're a huge perv. My god! And what do you even mean by "got his"?"

Louis shrugged and fixed the designer collar on his blue blazer. "Usually both have to get theirs. By theirs I mean, pleasure. He wasn't keeping his end of the bargain."

"Bargain? We were intimate, there's no deal made or contract signed in blood. I have no idea what you're referring to."

Louis smiled knowingly. Obviously she doesn't know what it feels like. He figured if he was already this honest, he might as well go all the way now. "He never made sure you came. Hence he _got_ his. He came and you didn't. Unfair in my eyes."

Annie scoffed and put further distance between his body and hers. "You can't possibly know that, I was making _noises_ , all the _right_ ones."

Louis chuckled. "If a bloke really likes someone, fuck, if he really cares about his girl, then he makes sure she gets hers, always. Doesn't matter how many fake noises you make and tell him you came. You obviously didn't. You and him just aren't connected that way."

"You're such an ass. You don't know us. All of a sudden you're acting like you know our sex lives just by being a pervy voyeur one time?! Please Lou, of all the stupid things you've said, this tops all of them." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning against the side of the tub.

"I just know what it sounds like to get someone off." She looked at him like he was an immature brat. "Alright, give them pleasure; make them feel good when you are doing something so intimate. You obviously don't know what that feels like; otherwise you wouldn't be so wound up about denying it."

"Somehow you have all of the answers don't you? I don't have to listen to this..." She moved to get up but he made a noise.

"Why, because it's true? Liam isn't the most romantic guy anyway; I've known him for years. I've seen you guys together and it never looked like you guys were a real couple to me. He doesn't even look at you when you're around him. Even when he talks to you."

Annie seethed with mixed emotions, she couldn't control the momentum of her breathing, it just kept racing and her heart was going along for the ride. She balled up her fist suddenly.

"Your body language doesn't look like you're in love with each other. It looks like you're his accessory. You're a beautiful girl, in fact, you are the most interesting girl Li has dated honestly. It's quite sad he would do this to you." Louis said, she couldn't ignore how soft his words were, but the harsh truth made it unbearable to be around.

"Stop it, just stop it. You don't know the situation, you don't know us! You're making these wild accusations because you're not in a relationship yourself and you're making me feel like complete horse shit because I am happy."

Louis laughed again in that sharp way he did when he knew he was right. "Oh that's a big bag of fucking bullocks. OK, we'll go your way…say I'm a wanker about all this? That right? Then why aren't you with him? He's your guy, he's supposed to make you feel like the happiest girl in the world, why isn't he around you right now? Or do I have it wrong? Maybe it's you who doesn't want to be around him now?"

"I do," she said, feeling like she was convincing herself of this more than him. "More than you know Lou, you don't understand us and you never will."

Yes they weren't a perfect couple but she had her problems too. This is just adding to it. "I don't understand why you are prying into my private life. Get yourself a girlfriend and then we'll talk." she concluded, facing away from him by turning her body in the opposite direction.

Louis sighed and gave up; she wasn't going to talk about this. He had hit a strong nerve, maybe she didn't trust him but there were some things she needed to know about the guy she called her "boyfriend." Liam wasn't the perfect guy and he needed to find some way to tell her this without them fighting with each other.

He moved close and she flinched. "Annie, I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude and I was only here to listen if you wanted to. I guess I was trying to be a friend and help out."

Annie remained quiet for a few long moments. She wanted to calm down her thoughts before more angst came out of her mouth.

_He has to know, it's much more than just sex with Liam. It's everything else. Everything I don't tell him because I'm afraid. I guess I'm scared of losing him. I can't tell Louis that. I can't feel so much shame and have Lou give that same look thrown back at me._

Annie pulled up her knees and rested her chin on top. He was right, she was being erratic but she couldn't help herself. Liam may not always be the guy she wanted but he _did_ care, even if he sometimes was a selfish prick, he did care. Maybe convincing herself of this will make it finally real. Even if Louis was right she couldn't bring herself to admit it. At times she did feel like a doormat, and those were the moments she hated herself. Then when Louis said about the eye contact observance, she had to sigh at that because it happened before. She would tell Liam something and he would be two or three steps behind in a reaction, then he'd suddenly agree with her and she'd give up because she knew he didn't really hear her. She used to think it was because this is just what couples do. They just agree with each other a lot and that's that. Even Liam's sister noticed this and asked her if she was ok, Annie lied to her and said everything was fine, she just needed some rest.

But weren't all of these excuses? She was just making all of this up to protect Liam? He is her boyfriend, of course he matters, but did he really earn being in her life? Was his life really her life? The only thing that was %100 true was Louis and Annie always got along; this is the first time they ever really fought over anything.

Somehow this bothered her more than Louis' accusations about her relationship with Liam. Why was she fighting with him? It wasn't like he was coming from a spiteful area. She knew Louis, this wasn't like him. Annie was just frustrated with herself, maybe she can't face the truth, like most people can't, is much harder than anything else for her; harder than forgiveness.

Annie covered her face with her hands and sunk down in herself. He was right but she was too proud to go there. She didn't want to have a messed up relationship because her parents didn't set a good example for her by keeping the harmony. She thought Liam was her harmony, but he wasn't, was he? She couldn't answer that. Louis was right and she felt so embarrassed for yelling at him. He did nothing wrong. They are friends; it shouldn't be like this between them.

She moved slightly closer to Louis, her body was shaking along with what she had to say next.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry Lou, really, I-" she began, prying her hands off her face and noticed he was much closer than before. Their faces were inches apart and he looked like he was coming to comfort her. His gestured almost asking permission, when she didn't protest he wrapped his arms around her body as she let him hold her. "I'm scared..."

"Why...?" Louis whispered; making sure his hold was firm but not too tight around her body.

"Scared you may be right...that all of this was just a lie. That it didn't mean anything, I'm just like my parents. If only things were different and someone actually cared for me." Louis pulled her tighter at those words. She felt his warm breath brush over her neck.

When they pulled away she smiled and wiped at her eyes, "You always did give the best hugs."

He smiled, his face went serious and back on topic about Liam.

"I'm sorry about him." Louis said; his voice was deeper, soft and angelic but laced with a bit of seduction in the words.

She pulled him into another hug that was soft and feathery, exactly what she needed. _He really should write a book on these hugs he gives._

Annie turned around and noticed Louis' eyes were closed. Strange, she hadn't seen this side of him before. It was new, different and slightly ethereal.

They both drew in shaky breaths as Annie watched his eyes wonder over her face. She felt vulnerable under his stare.

"Does he truly make you happy Annie?" Louis asked. It almost felt like the words fell from somewhere she tried to avoid. Has Louis always been this caring and she never noticed?

She looked down; she couldn't look him in the eyes and answer properly. It was easier to make something up when she wasn't looking at him. Something about Louis made her want to tell the truth; the other times they talked it wasn't so quiet, now it was just the two of them. She felt vulnerable and raw with emotions under his gaze.

Her lips shivered and she felt tears sitting on the corner of her eyes. This was too much. He was being too caring, he was too curious. She needed to get away from all of this questioning. She roughly shoved him away which made him back away in shock. He was looking at her in worry, not scared but in concern. He didn't know things suddenly were that bad. It was beyond the bedroom with them, it was other issues. Talking about this obviously had hurt her so he decided he was going to drop it, for her.

"It's not..." she began, trailing off with a heavy sigh making the hairs on the back of his head stand still, "easy, admitting the truth. Especially this, you're not right about Liam, but I can't say you're completely wrong either."

"Annie, we don't have to do this. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Her head shot up after hearing this, "Sorry? Don't you think it's already too late for a sorry? Liam and I, we're just, we're not perfect OK? I don't know what else to say."

"Like I said," Louis began, understanding completely how delicate she was now, "we don't have to talk about this. We can just change the subject."

Annie didn't understand a few things. Why was he backing down? He wanted to say something but now he chose to talk about something else. This was all too confusing. What's even more confusing is she wanted to say more but she didn't know how to do it. Liam meant a lot to her but Louis was making sense too. And she actually cared what Louis thought.

She was still incredulous about something. "I still can't believe you actually listened to us have sex. Since when was this? Liam and I are always discreet about this stuff."

Louis bit his lip, the memory was coming back to him the time he heard the bedroom commotion. "It was last month. I came back to Li's because I forgot something and I heard a noise coming from his bedroom. I didn't want to obviously interrupt but I was surprised it'd gone over so soon. I would have thought Liam made sure you were satisfied."

"What does this even mean? You said it before? What if I _was_ satisfied? Ever think of _that_?" Annie folded her arms across her chest.

He flashed a grin, sure of himself for a second. "No, you weren't. You can just tell when a girl is pleased and the guy usually knows how to do it if he cared about them enough. Lot of selfish people in bed sometimes, that's the brutal truth there, but maybe you need to hear it."

Annie rolled her eyes and flipped her hair back. "Whose ass are you pulling this out of? Seriously now...not all of us are hard to please, including me."

Louis tapped his chin with his index finger. "Who knows really? Girls fake it all the time, seldom are they really taken care of. Just felt like the session was too quick to tell, if I'm being honest here."

"So far that's how you've been Lou, this is weird. I don't remember feeling this...odd."

Louis' brows furrowed. "Why's that?"

Annie pulled her knees up to her chin and leaned over them with lopsided smile. "The theme of this kind of subject was never, how should I say, gratuitous?"

Louis leaned back again on the mat, this was getting interesting and she was starting to become more curious than offended, so he went with it. "I bet on my life you've never known the pleasure of coming during sex. Takes skill and rather someone who can do the job the way you want it. Does Liam listen to you when it's your turn?"

Annie felt raw discussing this, Louis was peeling away layers and he was good with the questions like a negotiator. She had kept this part of her life mentally inside for a while, it felt strange but refreshing to let it go. _Maybe it was just a harmless thing. Louis could keep my secrets, why not?_

Annie relaxed her body now and started to answer. "Not always, I mean, a lot of it just happens the way it does. I think it's hormonal for us. Plus I think we're just horny and wanna get off. I don't think we ever took our time with it. Maybe the first time, was a little different, then it just stopped. I wanted to ask him why it stopped or maybe find a way to bring it back again. Maybe he doesn't find me all that attractive anymore I-"

Louis sat up and touched her arm gently. "I don't think that's true love. If that were me, I, just saying if I were him I wouldn't feel happy until you were..."

There was that glance again, Annie looked up and saw sincerity staring back at her. It made her draw in a shaky breath, unwillingly putting some fear in her bones. Louis' stare felt real, dream-like but present. She gave a small smile, he was so nice, and the opposite of some guys, or some of Liam's friends who claimed they were but were just sloshed out pervs. Of course other guys would have to be drunk to find her appealing looking. A piece of her thought Louis probably was too. He'd hardly been this candid with her and it made a lot of sense.

"Thanks, you're sweet. But, I don't know, Liam is, he's complicated I guess. I want to talk to him about these things but, I don't know if he'll hear me out, you know? I don't want to seem like a selfish nag, some girls can annoy their boyfriends with that stuff I suppose."

"How is this annoying if it's between you two and no one else? And the subject is sex and getting off for crying out loud. This is like music to our ears when our girls wanna talk about it. You should talk to him. You guys are together, why not? No reason for you to be so scared."

Annie glared at him, rolling her eyes, "Not scared. Just need the right moment I guess. He seems to be sometimes somewhere else when I try to talk to him."

Louis wasn't feeling right hearing all of this. Not that he didn't want to know her secrets and store them away, but it was starting to get depressing again. He wanted to change the subject to something a little more light, like her sex life but generally speaking. Maybe play around with it. He was getting her to open up with that more than Liam. Maybe he could start there. Her sarcastic comments had some truth in them, plus her facial expressions and body don't lie either.

Louis cleared his throat. "Well, hmm, I hear some girls are sensitive on their nipples and of course, you know...?"

Annie stared at him in a funny way. Did he honestly think she was hard to get off? "What are we, in high school? You seem to say this as if I'm a virgin. Wow Lou. Shows how you well know me. Actually, you don't, this is like the first conversation we had on this. Fine, what about you? Let's turn the tables."

Louis smirked, "What about me?"

"You, besides your dick, I don't think many guys have sensitive areas other than that." She said matter-of-factually.

He laughed, throwing his head back. "You obviously know nothing about a real man. There's more to us than just our cocks babe."

Annie bit her lip, looking unsure but propped herself up, challenging him. "Like?"

Louis playfully rolled his tongue inside his mouth. "Balls, neck and other areas you'd have to find out for yourself. Of course it takes one to lead the way and show you the door."

She pursed her lips, wanting to smile. "You're a proper asshole Lou. Congrats."

Louis laughed so hard he threw his head back. "Why thank you. I try really hard for you."

Annie smiled, laughing despite herself and waited for him to continue. "So is that it? I'm going to have to guess it now?"

Louis sighed, looking at her directly, giving his honest answer. "A proper snog. Don't know many girls out there who can get it right."

She looked at him almost taken aback. "I left my Louis to American English dictionary at home, a snog is what again?"

Louis blushed, he couldn't suppress it. "A really passionate kiss, preferably one for the books." He found her eyes staring back at her.

She seemed to look in denial and woefully shook her head. "That isn't important though, is it? I don't think so."

"You're telling me, as a girl, you don't appreciate a good kiss from a bloke you really like?"

When Louis put it that way it's hard to say anything but the obvious.

Annie's lips pressed together. She looked at her nails examining the slightly chipped away polish when she heard him make a noise.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Ignore me when I am trying to be serious. Come on Ann, I haven't had anything to drink tonight, these are sober thoughts. I wish you'd take me at my word."

She titled her head, slightly annoyed at his admission. "You're lucky you get a slide on that one. I know you don't drink, your parents would smell it on you."

Louis grinned, "And you don't like it because you hate the taste."

Annie threw her arms out expressing herself. "I don't see the point. Though remaining sober fucking sucks too, I would remember everything and then I wouldn't want a hangover bothering me the next morning."

Louis' face turned serious for a moment. He thought of something. "Does Liam know you don't like to drink?"

She shrugged, pulling her hair from her face. "I thought he would pick up that I never drank at these things, I don't know."

Louis shook his head. Liam obviously doesn't know or care about his girlfriend to know she hated parties like these. Doesn't she see how wrong they are for each other? Louis felt like it was going to take some convincing.

"Well he should. I've had to carry his ass around and make sure he didn't get himself popped by the cops. Liam has been so reckless lately. He should be little more selfless and care more about these things."

Annie almost felt her eyes water; she hid behind her hair. "I guess so. I still think he's a good person though. He may not always do the right thing but he cares."

"I don't think he does Annie. He hasn't for a while and I think you know this..."

Annie's head shot up, she narrowed her eyes at Louis, unable to form a coherent thought. "Y-you're not gonna go there Lou. You keep saying these things but I just don't believe it. Liam is good, he's not perfect but he means well."

"To tell you the truth I don't think you want to believe it." Louis said with an air of mystery behind the words.

When Annie said nothing, Louis continued.

"I wouldn't lie to you about this. You had to have felt this about him. What about those times where you wanted him around, where you needed him near you? What about your friend being in the hospital after that accident? Was he around when you barely got any sleep when you heard she was going into critical surgery? Did he ever ask you about how you felt? If you were OK?"

Annie shrunk in her confidence. There had to be something she could say to defend Liam against those accusations. She found herself flailing; looking for a reason to hold onto Liam's good name, if there was anything she could possible pull out.

"You need to stop acting like you know everything about us Lou. He's a good man. He's not this text book guy I dreamed up and hope to keep in some clear glass case. He's just not." Annie replied, bitterly.

"You'd be surprised how people can really be Annie. Sometimes I don't even know how bad it is. And I'm a guy, I've seen some pretty awful shit that people do to each other."

She gave him her stink eye. "So not used to you cursing like this. It's like I don't even know you. Or it feels like I don't. But I do know Liam. He may not be like everyone else, but he's my boyfriend." Annie scoffed and began to stand up. "Fuck this, I'm going to get him."

Louis stumbled to stand up when she turned the door knob. "Wait, you know, you said yourself, you don't fit right with these things. Besides do you know where Liam is?"

"I'm going to find him and leave. We will see who cares about whom. Get out of my way Louis." She said, determined and slightly angry.

Louis sighed and pushed the door before she could open it. "Be careful."

Annie shivered and pushed with the last ounce of energy she had passed Louis and rushed downstairs to find her boyfriend.

This wasn't right. She was supposed to be near him around the parties. Isn't that what all girlfriends do? Why did it feel like she was playing by his rules?

Annie pushed her way through the dirty dancing crowds and found herself near the screen gate. She slide it open and had to push passed another crowd of people until she came to the pool area. Party goers were already stripping their clothes off and it looked like one big orgy was taking place. But it was sloppy. It looked like everyone besides her was drunk off their asses. The worst of it was, Annie couldn't see Liam anywhere through the masses.

It was a wonder Louis had to scavenge for him whenever they went back home. Now it's all making sense. Who knows what Liam actually did while she was away? Suspicions were tugging at her mind and she was growing more anxious every second she didn't find him.

This wasn't her world; this will never be her world no matter how much she tried to assimilate into it. Liam was such a different man than she thought he was. But this was what she liked about him. He wasn't boring, wasn't like what her parents wanted and she needed that. Anything that was a break from what her parents expected of her.

"Liam! Come on! What the fuck? Ugh." A body slammed into hers as she recoiled and pushed that person back.

"What gives ya slag?" the girl mouthed off and was already completely drunk; there wasn't any way Annie could deal with this shit any longer.

She was beginning to think she'd lost Liam by the time she basically checked every corner of the frat house. This was not good.

"You know, you're best bet is just sticking it out for him. You know how he is at these things." Louis whispered loudly from behind, making Annie shake.

She turned around and glared at his face which she couldn't read. "I'm tired of this Lou. He does this to me every single time and I put up with it." She said with a huff, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Enough is definitely enough."

Annie went on upstairs, checking any room that may be ominous looking. She prayed for the worst and with Louis behind her, tagging along, all she wanted to do was prove him wrong, mainly for herself and all the times she ignored all the signs Liam was anything but the guy who would do this.

"Look if you go out of your way looking for drama, chances are you're going to fucking find it Annie." When she ignored him he pressed her again, this time much more bolder. "Hey, would you god damn listen to me?!" Louis practically yelled as he tailgated behind her as if she would fall and he would be her safety net.

"Why?! Why the fuck do I owe you anything Louis? I'm starting to think that all of you men are the same. You just wear different disguises." Annie huffed through the end of the living room that led to the entrance foyer.

"Annie, please just wait!" He shouted but Annie didn't want to hear it.

She was stuck and she didn't want to be near Louis, just Liam. If and when she found him she's going to have a big talk with him. None of this "oh can we do it tomorrow or next week babe?" Liam is going to man up. It didn't matter what Louis said, Annie put her trust in her boyfriend and she was going to hold him to everything that trust and loyalty comes with. Half of the time, hell, most of the time Annie beat to Liam's tune. This is not a relationship.

It's going to be about them, not just what he wants. She has a right to be a little selfish; it's just not fair anymore. Liam has gotten away with a lot of small things that have added up.

She ran to a room noticing she hadn't checked it and took a deep breath before pulling the door open and entering.

"What the fuck is this?" Annie roared as Liam turned around, flushed all over with the covers over his deviant behavior.

Annie side-glanced at Louis, glaring at him too. "You-you _knew_? You fucking traitor. And you!" She turned back to Liam and the girl he was with, stumbling to put on their clothes. "You're a piece of shit! I can't _believe_ I trusted you."

The girl was out in a flash, falling over herself while Liam stayed behind. He fixed on the rest of his clothes, bowing his head in slight shame. It hit him. He cheated on his girlfriend, strangely he didn't care but a part of him felt guilt just by how Annie was glaring at him.

"You could have just broken up with me if you wanted to fuck around." Annie spat. Liam's head perked up. He looked at his friend Louis who moved away from the scene but was still watching and listening to the situation.

"Would you have _let_ me?" Liam retaliated. Annie was confused, she narrowed her eyes harshly. "I'm serious Ann. You wouldn't have allowed that."

"What the fuck is that supposed mean? You fucking stick your cock into someone else and now it's my fault you couldn't have just told me it was over?"

"No! It's not. Fuck. Look..." Liam trailed off, still dizzy from what he had just done but not sorry he did. He wanted to do it for a long time. "I feel like it was over a long time ago, I just didn't think you would have accepted that if I ever told you."

Annie's brain swirled around his words and she held the dresser to steady herself. "How do I know this is how you really felt? We don't talk! Hell, you don't even look at me half of the time. I've been ignoring it for a long time and I'm finally seeing the truth...you never loved me, did you?"


End file.
